Waking
by Dogandkitty4
Summary: What happens when Edward's steam rises? Will Bella fall in the middle of the situation?
1. Waking

Waking

I woke up with a blurry face over mine. I was lying down. The last thing I could remember was me in gym class playing volleyball, the most dreaded sport I played. Ever. Finally my eye's focused a little. "Edward?" I asked dully. A heard a long loud groan. My eyes focused all the way and I saw that it wasn't Edward, it was Mike Newton.

"Why do you _always_ think its Edward?" Mike whispered with a low irritated groan in his voice. I had no answer for that so I moved on.

"What am I doing here?" Suddenly I felt an ice pack on my forehead. "What happened?" I asked sitting up and giving the pack to Mike.

"When the other team served the ball you tried to get it and…." He paused hearing the nurse's office door open. It was Edward. I was so relieved; I couldn't bare another second alone with Mike, and I had no idea why. Edward smiled and went over to me wondering what happened.

"What happen to you?" He said putting his cold fingers on my cheek.

"I don't know," It's not like he didn't know. He was probably reading Mike's mind at this very second.

"I'll take it from here," Edward said looking at Mike in a smirky mood. Mike left putting the ice pack on a table next to Edward and walked out angrily. He hated when Edward did that, but I loved it. We waited until Mike's footsteps could no longer be heard until we spoke.

"What did happen?" I asked him as he put the ice pack back on my head. It wasn't really ice anymore, it was water mostly.

"The ball hit you on the head and knocked you out," Edward said with his eyes filled with laughter. I rolled my eyes and laid back down on the school bed. Edward brushed his fingertip's along my face as I lay as still I could possibly be. It was hard to lie still when Edward was in the room; he made my heart beat 30 times faster. Edward stopped brushing his fingertip's along my face so I knew some one was coming.

The nurse sauntered in and Edward was assembled in a chair at the far end of the room. "Who are you?" She asked.

Edward smiled causally, "The gym teacher told me to come down and get Bella," The nurse looked befuddled. "To take her back to class,"

The nurse waggled and checked me out of the office for what seamed like the 13th time this year. Edward helped me out of the bed and paced out of the office with me. "Are you really going to take me to class?" I asked after we were in the empty hallway.

Edward shook his head. "No," He said as we walked in to the parking-lot and got in to his car. Edward pulled out of the lot and headed down the street at 140MPH.

"Where are we going?" I asked as I frequently looked out the window, but everything was a blur. Edward didn't reply. "Where are we going?!" I demanded.

"You'll see," Edward said cheerfully. I waited until we got there, where ever there was.


	2. There

'There'

The car slowed down and it came to a sudden stop, making me fly forward an inch or two. Edward got out of the car and I un-buckled my seatbelt. I was about to open the door but it was already opened. Edward was standing there. I smiled and stepped out of the car, careful not to hit my head on the top. We walked down a long path narrow path that seamed to lead to no where.

The trees loomed over us suddenly, as if they had just appeared there. I was staring at Edwards golden eyes that were staring forward, as if I wasn't even there. Everything seamed calmer here, even Edward.

"This way," I heard Edward call. He was twenty feet ahead of me now and moving quickly. I began to trot toward him, but he was going faster. "This way!" He shouted piercingly, almost jogging now. I was running quickly and Edward was almost out of sight.

"Edward! Please stop Edward!" I screamed, but he was already gone. I stumbled over my left foot and tumbled toward the ground. My elbow was bleeding and my hair was filled with dirt. "Edward…" I whispered, my eyes gazing down the endless trail.

"Hello Bella," A voice behind me murmured. I turned my upper half around and saw James, staring back at me, smirking.

"James, what are you doing here?" I asked, my fears taking over.

"Bella, why do you think?" James chuckled.

"To kill Edward," I announced quietly.

"Of course not! Bella, to kill _you_," James retorted.


	3. Awakened

'Awakened'

"Edward!" I choked out, my head spinning and my eyes fluttering opened. Mike was standing over me with his hand pressed on the icepack that lay on my head. His beady eyes glared down at me and then released the ice pack, making it slide down my sweaty skull. I shot up off of the nurse's bed and stumbled toward the door. Suddenly, I felt Mike's scrawny hand clutch my arm.

"Oh no, your not going anywhere, you've been having..." He thought for a second, thinking about the right word to use. "…attacks." I snarled at him and shook my arm, making my entire head feel like a rollercoaster. I stumbled toward the ground and Mike caught me in the nick-of-time. His sweaty arm pulled me up to my feet rapidly, jolting my body slightly.

"You could at least be a little more gentle," A sweet voice said from behind me. Before I could turn around Mike shoved me, making me plummet toward the metal bed. My stomach cramped as I hit the bed with force. "What was that for?" Edward hooted. Mike rolled his eyes and leaned against the tiled countertop.

"Why don't you just leave, Bella wants me to stay, not you," Mike hissed. Edward laughed loudly and walked toward me. I raised my hand in protest to Mike's comment but he hadn't seen to notice. Mike stepped in front of Edward before he reached me, making Edwards eyes turn darker. "I said she wanted me," Mike roared in Edwards's off-toned face.

Edward stepped to the right, and Newton followed. "Leave me alone Mike," Edward growled, pushing him aside. Mike stumbled slightly and hit the countertop, scraping his elbow. I staggered toward Edward and he scooped me up in his arms. "The lion rules the cub," Edward chuckled.


	4. The Lion and the Cub

The Lion and the Cub

Edward turned around, facing the exit. "You're right," Mike hissed quietly. He slammed himself into Edward's cold back. I jerked toward a small bit, but Edward stayed frozen in his place.

He set me down swiftly and I sat on the linoleum floor, watching nervously. "You could've hurt Bella," Edward grumbled, his eyes a pure red.

Mike stumbled backwards at the site of his eyes, smacking against the nurse's bed. Edward stepped forward, growling at him.

"Settle down Edward," I choked at him, clutching my stomach.

"Stay out of this Bella," I heard Edward say to me angrily. I had no choice but to watch.

"Yeah, settle down Edward," Mike laughed quietly to himself.

Edward's fists clenched together, and I screamed.

BOOM!

Mike's hand shot up toward his broken jaw bone, and stared at Edward in disbelief. He began to sob terribly and sank to the floor. Edward's eyes followed his path, and he froze.

"Edward… how could you?" I cried at him.

His head turned toward me and looked at the tears streaming down my cherry red cheeks. "Do you know what this means?" I asked quietly, clawing at my lower chest.


	5. Hidden

Hidden

Edward turned around once again, to be looking down at the bawling Mike.

"Edward, we have to go!" I shouted at him, pushing myself hurriedly up off the ground.

He was still frozen there, staring down at him.

"Come on!" I pleaded, gripping his pale arm.

He didn't seam to notice me, I don't think he even knew what crying looked like.

The door knob shook crazily and the entrance swayed opened.

"What ar- oh dear!" The nurse shouted, dashing over to Newton.

She instantly glanced up at Edward, who was gazing down at her.

"It was you!" She protested, getting up off the floorboards and snatching the yellow phone on the wall.

"Red Cap School, broken jaw bone," She said over and over into the phone.

The nurse hung up the telephone and screamed, "Principal Hamlet!"

Edward finally unfroze and grabbed me, scooping me up in his arms.

"Get in Bella!" He commanded, starting the engine and placing his foot on the pedal.

I leapt into the vehicle, bumping my head on the top.

He didn't bother to have me close the door; he just backed up swiftly and sped off.

"Where are we going?" I asked nervously, slamming the door shut.

"I don't know, to my house… to pack," Edward commented, coming to a rigid stop. We were at his abode, _already_.

"Edward! Why is this such a big deal?" I asked, stepping out of the car as he did.

"Bella, didn't you see? I didn't just break his jaw, I _bit_ him,"


End file.
